Daddy what did you do?
by sissypurr
Summary: Chiro's daughter Chelsea, was wandering around in the Super Robot. But suddenly she hears uncontrolable laughter. What's all the comotion about? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! Yada Yada Ciro does and so forth so forth...

Ok I did this story before. But I was bored and my grammar was horrible! Then my account on here got messed up. So I had to start over. So here's the story! Enjoy!

I made a pic to go with it so if you want to see the pic. Just review, and let me know. I'll send the link. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Shuggazoom, and all was quiet in the super robot...Well at least it was until the sound of laughter echoed throughout the robot.

Chelsea, the soon to be honorary leader to the Hyper Force team, and daughter of Chiro, the leader of the team, was wondering around the super robot with her furry ball alien pet Flufsty, and her sparkling star, Twiinkla. When suddenly she hears roaring laughter. Chelsea wonders what's going on, so she rushes into the room where all the commotion was taking place.

When she got there, she saw her Uncle SPRX, her Uncle Otto, and her other robot monkeys, Vibro (Vibrationo#04), and Camco (Camaflogico#06), laughing hysterically.

Feeling confused, Chelsea asks,

"Uncle Sprx what's going on here, what happened?"

His jaws hurting from laughter, Sprx replies," Well kid… go ask your dad .. Cause I had nothing to do with it."

Nova the tough cookie girl monkey of them team, came into the room along with her daughter, and Chelsea's best robot monkey friend, Sophi (Sophina#03). Nova looked down at her husband ,shook her head, and said,

"Oh sure Sprx, you had absolutely nothing to do with it at all." Nova sarcastically remarks.

"Dad, how you can pull a crazy stunt like the one you just pulled, and actually deny you had anything to do with it, when you were the one planning and directing the whole set up? Is beyond me." Sophi said. While also shaking her head at her father.

Feeling clueless, Chelsea asks,

"What do you mean Sophi? What did uncle Sprx do? Why is everyone laughing? And what in the world is uncle Otto licking on his finger?"

But before Chelsea could get an answer, her uncle Antauri and her second in command robot monkey Loona, (Loonira#02) hovered over by the laughing primates.

"Could you please keep it down? We are trying to do our daily meditation." Antauri said.

"Yes, and what is all the commotion about anyway?" Loona asks.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Said Chelsea. With a confused, and annoyed look on her face.

"Girl please, this is my dad, uncle Otto, Vibro, and Camco we're talking about here! No one in the world...NO make that galaxy! Can ever figure those guys out." Sophi stated, rolling her eyes with her metal hands on her hip.

Then all of a sudden, The leader of the Hyper force steps into the room, looking not so innocent. Chiro then walks up next to his daughter and asks,

"Hey team, what's going on?"

"Uncle Sprx, uncle Otto, Camco and Vibro are up to something, or did something and I'm trying to find out what it is! No doubt it's probably something stupid, but seeing how Camco just hurled his banana everywhere from laughing so hard… It has to be interesting." Chelsea replied.

Camco chokes, and hurls his banana everywhere then says

.."I'M OK! And with that he fainted.

Chelsea just shakes her head then asks,

"Hey where's Uncle Gibson and Gino (Ginious#03)?

Chelsea puts a hand to her chin and continues, "I haven't seen them all day, so do they have anything to do with this?"

Chiro roles his eyes and mumbles quietly under his breath,

"More then you know.."

Unfortunately for him, Chelsea heard her father's mumble. Now more curious then ever, she questions,

"What do you mean by that dad?"

Chiro looks shocked for a minute, then tries to cover up,

"Well I uh...um.."

Chelsea looks behind her dad's back and continues questioning,

"And why is there a feather duster behind your back?"

Chiro continues to stutter, and chuckle nervously.

"Uh...well you see... I...uh "

Then all of a sudden Chelsea's mother, and Chiro's robotic wife Jinmay walks into the room asking,

"Hey Team, I baked a banana cream pie with a special cherry on top for dessert, but I haven't been able to find it anywhere! I mean I left it on top of the oven for it to cool, but now it's gone! And the pie pan with it! Have any of you seen it?"

"Or by any chance eaten it?" Jinmay added suspiciously eyeing Otto and a passed out Camco since they had whip cream all over their faces."

"Aw man I don't get any of this! First the roaring laughter, now mom's pie is gone? What is going on here?"

Chiro just whistled, trying to act innocent.

Chelsea puts her hands on her hip, taps her foot, and asks suspiciously,

"Daddy what did you do?"

"But before the stuttering father could reply, he was interrupted by a startling yell that echoed throughout the robot, the city, and the milky way."

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!"

Then as everyone was trying to recover from the impact of the yell, they saw a whip cream, bearded, blue robot monkey with a cherry on his nose, looking annoyed, and not so happy...

It started out as a dead silence in the room. Then there was constant blinking and snickering, and then finally it burst out into hysterical laughter.

Gino then enters the room, his spectacle frame nearly cracked by the yelling. He walks up to Vibro with his arms crossed and said,

"I shall never understand you Vibro." Vibro just looks at the cracked spectacle frame wearing blue robot monkey. Then he rolled on the floor laughing harder.

"Then walking up to Sprx, face to cream bearded face, Gibson mumbles to Sprx,

"...You disgust me...you know that correct?...You are absolutely despicable!"

Then with his cherry nose up high Gibson left the room.

Chelsea still trying to get over the giggles, says, "Oh let me guess, Uncle Gibson was working overtime in the lab again, wore himself out, collapsed on the test tubes, and the first one to enter the lab was uncle Sprx, who had a devilish look on his face, and convinced you all to do the classic _feather/string shaving cream prank_ To give him a _nice_ wake up call?"

The room went silent, then Sprx, Otto ,Vibro ,Camco, and Chiro just simply shrugged and said in unison,

"...Yep."

"Oh that's cruel you guys, that's just plain, pure, evil cruel.." Chelsea said with her arms crossed, and shaking her head, but trying to hold in giggles.

"Hey! It could have been worse! Shaving cream in the eyes really burns. We used the cream pie, if you ask me, that's a pretty sweet wakeup call! So we showed him some mercy! Nothing beats your momma's banana cream pie!"

"Which is why all you _PRANKSTERS_ are going To march in that kitchen, and make a new one!" Jinmay said handing out flowery aprons to Sprx ,Otto ,Vibro ,Camco, and her husband.

Mumbling now filled the room.

Sprx: "Aw Jin please tell me you aren't actually going to make us wear those...things?"

Camco: "Yeah why do we have to wear these weird dresses? especially because it doesn't cover everything? (A/N: Camco isn't all that bright...)

Vibro: "They're called aprons idiot! They prevent you from wasting food on yourself, it ain't no stinkin dress!"

Chiro: "aaww common hon., can't we just make it up to you by buying a pie from the store or something?"

Jinmay: "Heck no! It took me forever to make this homemade pie just right! So you all are going to have to remake the pie. Here is the recipe, now hop to it!

Sprx, Chiro, Otto, Camco, and Vibro all groan in unison. Then reluctantly putting on the ridiculous flowery printed aprons, they walked into the kitchen with their heads down.

But not right after two blue robot monkeys followed them, armed and dangerous with cameras taking snap shots galore..

THE END.


End file.
